Jackie Chan Adventures season 6 relics of the 12
by Alana Fox
Summary: summary is first chapter with some info. read to find out. REWRITTEN
1. summary and new charater info

**_This the summary of the story because it could fit in the real summary, sorry._**

* * *

><p>A new girl get's to San Fransico to live with her uncle Valmont for a year. In this year she will, after much yelling between Uncle and her uncle valmont, help the Chan clan get the twelve relics of the zodiac which are powered together with the talismans away from Drago, who got back to the mortal realm for another change to defeat Jackie Chan, and the Ice crew with their dragon powers. To find the relics, they must find the 12 source amulet which will chose Valmont niece to wear it after the first encounter of Drago and her. The amulet shows the relics and for what power of the talisman they are, who are back in the human world as the new girl get's to town and from some reason Shendu doesn't go's back to stone but it not gonna get easy when drago get's task to bring back the relics, the amulet and the talisman from his father to free all of them. Will the world be doomed? or are Jackie and his friends gonna save earth from the Drago, the Ice-crew and the eight demons? Read to find out.<p>

here is some info about the new character:

**Violet Caine:**

Is a 15 year old girl who like's skateboarden, snowboarden and surfing. She is also a pro at all of them because she used all her free time to learn the sports and even won a few matches. When Violet was young her dad Jake Caine vanished from earth and left her alone with her mother Lily Valmont, in the summer and christmas vaction's she always went to her unlce Christian Valmont. A few day's before here 15 birthday she is really sad about not seeing her Dad for 12 years and uncle Christian for a while. So Lily gives as birthday present to her daughter one year living with unlce Christian, after contacting her brother to know it is okay to send from New York to San Fransico, to make up all the time they lost after the talisman, demons portals, noble animals, oni and Demon chi. Violet didn't know that about her unlce and didn't went on vaction when the hunt for the talisman was playing and the years after that. One day before her Birthday she hears about the present and go's packing right away, on her birthday she leaves to San Fransico and then her new adventure begins.


	2. the relics of the twelve part1

6 months are gone after the fight between Shendu and Drago. The city is rebuilt even section 13 is new. The Ice crew are in lock up in a juvenile center just outside of town, the Enforcers and hak Foo turned to the good side and are section 13 agents while Finn, Rasto and Chow working at administration, Hak Foo is the trainer of the new recruits.

El Toro is teaching Paco the rules of Mexican wrestling, Viper already turned to the good side and is helping section 13 with a few missions, Jade is the last year of elementary school, Uncle is running his shop, Tohru a new full chi wizard and is helping Uncle in his shop and Jackie is an archaeologist. It's the night of Chinese new year, the Chan clan just celebrate it a few minutes ago.

Now it was 00: 30am in the morning, the chan clan is sleeping but not peaceful, everyone sleep is restless and turns from side to side except Jade. Jade dreamt she was defeating Drago and the Ice crew by herself before...

_Drago went flying to a wall with a huge impact not long after that the Ice crew joined him on the wall "You lose" Jade said while smiling in victory, the four dragon boys tried to stand but all fell unconscious after that a section 13 van came to her and from the van jumped the J-team and a few agents with Captain Black._

_"JADE, JADE, are you okay?" Jackie asked to his tomboy niece until he saw what she had done to Drago and the Ice crew "Jade, how did you?" he asked while the agents went to arrest the four teenage boys, Jade showed the Ox talisman, Rabbit talisman and the Dragon talisman while smiling._

_"Good thinking, kid" Captain Black and Viper praised her which made Jade smiling wider "Men take, those four..." Captain black started before a roar from Drago interrupted the head of section 13 and showed that the four boys were not unconscious anymore._

_"Okay, the want a second round they can get a second round" Jade said got all talisman out of her pocket but when she got them they vanished in thin air. Drago and his crew immediately began to attack the agents and Captain Black but section 13 lost and got burned by the fire from Ice._

_Jackie got angry what Ice did and went to attack him with the J-team but got defeated the same way, Jade was all alone and tried to get away from the sence but was stopped by Drago "And were ya think y'are goin' pipsqueek?" he said while the rest of the Dragon boys were around here so she couldn't escape._

_Jade was trapped in a corner with no way of escape until she saw something green on the horizon, what came closer to her and the boys. She took a good look at it and saw what it was "Scruffy?" Jade asked in disbelief, Sruffy suddenly shot something from his mouth to Drago and his henchman, who got blasted against the wall and vanished into thin air. "Whoa, Scruffy how did you do that?" Jade asked to her dog who glowed green while she petted him._

_"Come on, Jade let's go" Scruffy suddenly said to his master and walked to the way he came from "Scruffy, you can talk" Jade said in disbelief but didn't followed Scruffy "Only tonight Jade and come on we haven't much time" he said and walked further, this time Jade followed her dog. They kept walking until they came to green portal, Scruffy walked to it but Jade stopped._

_"Jade trust me it's safe" he said and walked through it. Jade against her fear walked also through it, her eyes also most got blinded by the light if she didn't shield them when she opened them she saw was in a room with the colors from each of the 12 talismans in the middle of the room was huge crystal but she was not alone her family and friends were there too._

_"Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El toro, Paco, Finn, Rasto, Chow, Hak Foo"_ _she called to them all._

_"Jade, explain" Jackie said to his niece "Jackie, it wasn't me" Jade said honestly to her uncle who was about to comment that._

_"AIAYAAH, Jade didn't do this, It's powerful good magic!" Uncle yelled into his nephew's ear "But Uncle doesn't why this is here" as he looked around the room._

_"All will soon be explained" a female voice with a little growl suddenly said from behind the crystal and showed herself to be Sasha the white tiger and glowed black and white like the way Scruffy glowed green._

_"Sasha?" Jackie said surprised to the white tiger when the rest of the noble animals came into view each glowing the color of the talisman. And Scruffy went to stand beside them all except the dragon._

_"Why we called you 11 here is because the yin and yang of earth is in great imbalance" Sasha said the humans "And if no one does anything about the world is doomed"_

_"But there is way to get the yin and yang into balance" Scruffy said seeing Uncle eyes go wide._

_"But why us?" Jackie asked to the eleven noble animals. "You we're all chosen to do it, when the talismans began active a few years ago and us, noble animals got their powers back" Sasha told him._

_"Long ago when our ancestors were alive, They guided 12 people who were chosen by the gods of the old world. Each had a special personality, that was the same like our ancestors themselves. Years passed by when our ancestors took place to live side by side with the twelve humans. When the youngest of the twelve reached the age of thirteen, they all were called to the upper god of China for something, that no one had ever seen in their lives. The upper god of China had been wacthing them and their human friends. He wanted twelve guards, to look the twelve area's of China. Our ancestors, with the human friends, agreed on the request of the upper god. The god of China gave them all the power, we possed a while ago, their human friends each got an item which was powered by the powers of our ancestors. Years went by when Shendu seeked them all, killed their human friends and allies. He stole the powers of our ancestors after killing them. Little did he knew the human partner of the dragon was smart and made the twelve source amulet. Also he didn't knew that the twelve zodiac relics would morph themselves, to can be powered up with our ancestors power__" Sasha told the eleven chosen humans._

_"You all must find the relics of twelve with the twelve source amulet" the crystal showed a golden amulet with the 12 animals of the zodiac around a white crystal._

_"Wait there are elven of us while there are 12 animals" Jade said looking around only seeing eleven people "Always smart Jade. Your right the 12th of you people isn't in San Fransisco yet" Scruffy said. He looked at the crystal_

_The white crystal in the middle of the room began to glow and all saw the dragon talisman together with the noble dragon, the image vanished and showed a human, packing clothes, wearing a T-shirt with an icey-blue dragon image in the form of a S with his tail through the left eye of the skull below it and red-yellow flames on the sleeves, on the black t-shirt. _

_Suddenly the door behind the human opened, a woman stood at the door and a light from the hallway lighted a part of the room but they couldn't see the face._

_"Are you almost done, honey?" the woman at the door asked._

_"Yes, almost. Mom and thanks for the present," a girl's voice replied. As she turned around to face, her mother "I really mean it. Thanks that I can go to uncle Christian."_

_"Just make sure you pack everything, clothes, shoes, skateboard, snow board, surfboard, toothbrush" the mother began until her daughter, put her hand up to make her stop._

_"Mom, I got everything, in my suitcase and my boards and my gear for them are there" the girl said, pointing first to her suitcase and then to her boards and gear. The mother suddenly began to cry. "My little girl is growing up, just make sure that you call every day" she said. "Mom" her daughter groaned, "I'm fifteen years old, I can pretty can take care of myself. And uncle Christian also said he makes sure I'm safe. So no worries, I'll be fine."_

_"I know, honey. I was just making sure and why doesn't Steven comes too?" the mother said. The girl was quit and put her arms around her "He broke up with me last week, he only wanted to be with cuz of the fame. He is a big jerk" she said while crying a little._

_"Oh, honey." The mother said as she put her arms around her daughter, "Just think it as this now you'll have all the time for your uncle and he for you." Her daughter looked up "Yeah, just me and uncle Christian. And not gonna have a boyfriend for the rest of the year. I'm taking a break from it."_

_"That's okay but now go to sleep you have big day ahead of you, all alone on the airplane" the mother said cry a little. Her daughter gave her big smile. And the mother walked out the room and closed the door. The girl shut her suitcase put it aside and lay on the bed. "Just me and Uncle Christian, a whole year in San Fran." she said, looking at the ceiling._

_The images vanished as the crystal glowed again and became white. "That girl, is the 12th chosen one," Sasha said and looked at scruffy "For now Chosen Ones rest," he said. And opened his mouth and blew a green powder, so everyone fell asleep._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile beneath earth in realm with only floating rocks and an orange-red sky. Two large creature's were battling each other. One looked like a big green humanoid dragon, while the other one was the same size, same scales. Had street clothes with a mix of bad boy, two large bat wings, two ram like horns on his head and tentacle's on his chin. they were Drago and Shendu<p>

"I had the world in my hands!" Drago yelled furiously to his father.

"Foolish boy, I told you not play with your father's world," Shendu said while he had his son in a headlock.

"Your world, you were always fighting wizards," Drago said as he threw his father of him. As they battled further, they did not know that the two demons went further through the demon realm, towards the other seven demons. Who found this amusing to watch.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little brother," Bai Tsa the water demon said with glee. The two battling fire demons stopped to see they were not alone. And saw the other seven demons.

"Hello, brothers and sisters." Shendu said as he let go of his son.

Before Shendu could say more, Thang zu the thunder demon interrupted. "So, this is the little gecko who thieves our chi," he said as he took a good look at Drago.

"Hey, I'm not a gecko. But a dragon," Drago said, crossing his arms, madly.

"Dai Gui thinks we should beat him for thieving our chi," Dai Gui the earth demon said. All the other demons nodded in agreement. Drago even saw his father agree. He would get a payback for that.

"I just wanted to turn the world in-side-out, so demons would rule and then return the chi," Drago said, crossing his arms and looking the other way "I didn't thought it wasn't that much of problem" he muttered.

"Is that so, then why did you keep you're father out of your plans," Hsi wu the sky demon wanted to know.

"I wanted him to help him out his stone prison after I took over the world" Drago said growling.

"But he managed to it do it himself. And as he got from his prison he started fight me, as I tried to open the demon realm!" he yelled furiously, so the seven other demons looked at their youngest brother. Narrowing their eyes at Shendu.

"He tried to take the world. As him as the grand ruler!" Shendu yelled, so Drago's aunts and uncle's narrowed their eyes at him.

"Oh, that's just a weak comment, mister-I-can't-take-on-my-own-son-only-when-I'm-infused-with-my-talismans!" Drago yelled while putting his hands on his hips "Oh, no. That's mature," he added with sarcasm.

"I...er...You...well," Shendu mumbled words, thinking hard. Shendu brother's and sister's found his behavior quiet amusing.

"Yeah, yeah, go tell someone who cares, old man. I'm outta of here," Drago said folding out his wings, ready to fly away.

"Ha, big talk for someone who only tries to open the demon realm when you're infused with seven other demon chi's," Shendu countered back, Drago stop folding back his wings, slowly turned back to face his father.

"What did you say to me," he growled, flames and thunder licking his fists.

"You heard me boy," Shendu mocked knowing if he pushed him a little more he would uses them all. Drago began the growl angry, that if a human would hear it they would back away in fear to be eaten.

"Is that all? Just a little weak growl. Oh, I'm so scared," the fire demon said with fake fear and sarcasm. The other seven demons looked to their nephew, from the side line like it was a football match.

Drago made a loud angry roar as he built up, his 8 powers to fire them at his dad. His fists glowed eight different colors as he built up the eighth demon chi's. Drago raised his claws above his head, slowly the powers began circling and the seven immortal objects showed. "This is for calling me weak!" he yelled angry and fired his attack.

As Drago's attack moved towards his dad, past the other seven demons, the circle glowed and the seven powers. Drago spent so much time to get, went back to their original masters, so only his own fire powers shoot at his father. His eyes wided in shock, to what's happening in front of him. "NNNOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he felt his body shrink to his original and the traces of demons chi went from his body, to their masters.

Shendu dodged his son's attack with ease. And showed a smug grin to his son who floated down on a rock. "You'll get a payback for this, old man," Drago growled from the rock he was on.

"With only you're fire chi. I think not boy," Shendu said. Suddenly a portal opened behind Shendu who began to scream pain, as all twelve talismans came from his body and went through the portal, after that it closed. But Shendu was not returned into stone.

Now it was Drago's time to smirk, to see his father panting from the pain, as the talismans were ripped out his body.

"I didn't do it myself, but I'm okay with it," he said smiling to see his dad in pain.

"Shut up, boy." His dad said close to snapping.

"What was that Shendu?" Po Kong asked to her younger brother. Before Shendu got answer that.

"That was good chi magic, sister Po," Tso Lan said interrupting his youngest brother.

"GOOD CHI MAGIC!" all demons except Shendu and Tso Lan yelled antoished.

"Shendu do you need explain something to us?" Tso Lan asked him raising an eyebrow, if he had any.

"No, I believe not, brother Tso" Shendu said pretending he didn't know.

"I know, if you're lying brother." Tso Lan said to him, in a treating way.

"I'm not lying," Shendu restored, but fear was sneaking out on top of his voice.

Tso Lan pretended to shoot an attack, to see shendu back away in fear. "Okay, I'll talk." Shendu said they all could hear clearly the fear in his voice.

"Okay, Shendu. Tell us now." Thang Zu commanded annoyed his brother has been lying. Shendu sighed to clam down.

"Okay, the truth is the twelve talismans are not my real powers. I stole them," Shendu admitted the truth after so many years.

"You stole them!" Xiao Fung yelled in disbelief.

"What for?" Tso lan asked, Shendu looked at him question. Tso Lan sighed

"What for did you do it, little brother?" he asked again.

"Did one of you heard of the, the twelve guardians of the zodiac," Shendu told them. They shook their head for no. "The immortal warrior who banished me, use his sword combined with a powerful chi spell that, after I got striked by it my original fire chi would leave my body and clung to the sword. And he managed to that. I swore he would get a payback for it because when he used the chi spell. He made him and the other seven immortals, mortal. I used my shadow khan to escape the demon realm. After I got back to earth, I went to the twelve area's of China, to look for the twelve noble animals, when I got to the animal I challenged them all. I won each fight and got their powers, but the dog was harder because of the power of immortality, after I got the powers I killed them all. To make sure they wouldn't leave my body. But I forgot about their human allies, who each used a relic that was powered by the animals themselves, that each used it as a weapon. I killed their human allies but didn't destroy their weapons. I went to the not so immortal warriors and defeated them all. I became ruler of China. Years went by after that, I used pretty much all my time to look for a spell to free you. My brothers and sisters. But-" Shendu told them but was interrupted by Po Kong.

"That's a lie, Shendu. You didn't free us. And we got free we were immediately send back!" she yelled to her youngest brother.

"Sister I wasn't done yet, so may I continue with the story?" Shendu asked calmly.

"Sure, Shendu continue the story and why don't you tells how you got Drago?" Po Kong asked with sarcasm.

"Very well, to make a long story short. Three years after I defeated all 'im'mortal warriors, I met the most wonderful woman. For the next six months, I tried to get her attention. I finale got her attention. Not by macho behavior but by being her friend. One day I went for a walk with her and let her to a beautiful place and confessed my feelings for her, she told me she had the same feelings for me. One and half year later, she found out who I really was. At first she was afraid of me, but after told her that I really loved her and didn't want her to be afraid of me. She calmed down and told me, she was pregnant of Drago for more then 4 months. She came to live in my palace, after that he was born. I spent time looking for the spell but also time with my son. I even trained him. But the year Drago was 4. His mother got cursed to be an dragon. She couldn't live in China, she had to live in the dragon realm. That same year Lo Pei came and changed me into stone, with the talismans blew out of China across the world. With the little magic I had left I teleported Drago the Dragon realm. In the year Drago was fifteen, he went after Lo pei and killed him but got turned to a stone statue for the next hundred of years." Shendu said ending the story.

"So now the talisman are back in the human world," Hsi wu said.

"Yeah but for what?" Dai Gui asked.

"To be re-united with the relic's of the twelve," Tso Lan answered.

"Someone must look for them" Po Kong said, the other nodded in agreement.

"But who?" Xiao Fung asked, Thang Zu roared angrily to that "No one can go, because all the doors are sealed," he growled with anger.

"That not true brother." Bai Tsa said, everyone looked at her

"True the eight doors are closed, but their are nine demons here and one us doesn't has a door" she said with a evil grin on her face. It was after a few moments they all understood what she ment.

"Okay, I'll go to earth to retrieve them and get you'll out." Drago said with the same evil grin. The demons began to chant, and Drago began to vanish into air.

There was a bright light and he opened his eyes to see the night sky of the human world. He was in the baseball stadium, he showed and evil smirk, and walked out of the stadium_. 'I wonder were those three traitors are?'_ He thought as he began to sniff for them.

**_The next morning._**

Jackie woke by the ringing of his cell phone. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Jackie, Captain Black here" Captain black said on the other side of the phone.

"You'll need to be here immediately. The Ice-crew has escaped," he said.

"What! I'll be on my way!" Jackie said ending the call.

He dressed quickly and dashed out of the shop, not even telling Jade she should stay in the shop. So she went after him by quickly skipping into the car. Jackie drove to section 13. "Why did the Ice-crew escape?" he asked out loud as he waited for a traffic light.

"Maybe they are after some strange magical artifact," Jade said. Jackie yelped from her voice.

He looked behind him seeing her. On the backseat of the car, grinning. "Hi Jackie," she said waving at him and with a big smile.

"Jade, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay with uncle." He said to his niece.

"No, Jackie you didn't." She said grinning.

"So tell me what's the 411 on the Ice-crew?" she asked. Jackie sighed Jade will never change her behavior.

They arrived at section 13, got out of the car and went down the elevator. And went to Captain Black's new office. "Hey Captain Black, what's the scoop on the Ice-crew?" Jade asked as they came in his office.

"Glad you could make it here in time, Jackie and Jade." Captain Augustus Black as opened his laptop.

"This is a security footage of the juvenile center, just outside town." He said as he played the tape.

On the tape, they could see the Ice-crew, sitting bored in their cell. The next thing, a door on the right is blasted open by fire. A green figure enters the room with super speed, slashing the bars and escaping with Ice-crew, before coming back and slashing the camera. "Who was that?" Jackie asked in amazement.

"I think who that was. Captain Black play the video again in slow-motion," Jade said.

The video was played again this in slow-motion. All eyes wided in disbelief who helped escape the Ice-crew. It was: Drago. "No way, gecko face is back!" Jade exclaimed.

"Bad day, bad day," Jackie said.

"And he helped break out the Ice-crew," Captain Black said, he wanted to say more, until an agent came running into the the office.

"Captain Black! Captain Black!" the agent yelled.

"Yes, agent Simmons. What's the matter?" Black asked to the exhausted agent in front of him.

"You go should check. The vault's tape from last night," Simmons said to his officer. Thanks to his new office, Captain Black could see all, that was happening on the security. He played the tape of last night from the vault where only Tarakudo's mask was.

On the tape a portal appeared,around 3am, that shoot out twelve different lights. The lights slowly began to vanish until all could see, twelve octagonal rocks. In the middle of the rocks, twelve animals were glowing the colors: white(tiger), green(dog), dark pink(pig), light green(snake), gray(rat), dark blue(ox), light blue(sheep), dark purple(rabbit),dark crimson(rooster), light purple-blue(horse), blue(monkey), bright red(dragon). The talismans, they were slowly floating down in the stand they were in for a few years. And the portal closed.

"The talismans... are back," Jackie managed to say, in entirely disbelief. Also Captain Black was. Jade on the other hand was jumping with joy

"The talismans are back! Oh yeah they're back!" She yelled. Jackie was about to comment that, until a ringing filled the room.

"Phone call," he said as took the phone out his pocket.

"Hello?" he said and was nearly deafend as he heard Uncle yell on the other side "JACKIE!"

"Yes, Uncle what is it?" He asked at his uncle.

"Thief lady, masked man with little boy and Ex-thieves are here. That is why," Uncle said on other side of the line. "One more thing. They talk about seeing the noble animals in there dreams last night."

"Uncle, that is also what dreamed and last night the talismans came back," Jackie said.

"AAIAAYAAH, BRING TALISMANS HERE!" Uncle yelled, Jackie was about to hang up but Uncle said "One more thing, bring mung beans."

"Captain Black, can we please take the-" Jackie began asking.

"The talismans to the shop? Sure thing, Jackie" Black said.

"Agent Simmons, bring me the talismans." Black commanded, "But sir-" agent Simmons began he looked at his officer, who looked a bit angry. "I'll go get them, sir," with that Simmons runs out of the room. To get the talismans.

**_In Uncle's rare finds._**

"Uncle we're back," Jade called as she enters the shop. Seeing that Viper, El Toro, paco, Hak Fu, Chow, Rasto and Finn. Are there too. "Hi guys," she greeted them.

"Hey Jade," they all greeted her back. Before Jade could ask something.

"Jackie! Did you bring them?" Uncle yelled asking as he came into view.

"Yes Uncle. They are here," Jackie answered as he showed a little suitcase with locks.

"Where are mung beans?" He asked looking for them.

"Um.. Ow!" Jackie said as Uncle hit him with his famous two finger strike. "You are very bad caretaker of you're Uncle," he said "But you are not hopeless." He pick up the suitcase out of Jackie's hand. Who was rubbing his forehead.

Uncle opened the suitcase and within layed the twelve talismans. "The talismans are back," Tohru said as he walked into the room.

"But how?" Chow asked.

"We gave them to Shendu last time" El toro said.

"Si, he disappeared with his son" Paco said agreeing with El Toro.

"Last night, they came from the demon realm into the vault around three in the morning," Jade answered Chow's question.

"That's the same I woke up from my sleep after dreaming something weird about the noble animals," Rasto said out loud, "That's the same what happened to me," Finn said as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Yeah last night, Scruffy came into my dream and took me to a bright coloured room-," Jade began.

"And in the middle of the room was a huge crystal, behind were-" Viper continues but was interrupted by Uncle "The noble animals of the zodiac telling the history about the relics of the twelve!" Uncle yelled as the realization hit him, "That's why the talismans are back. Something is going to happen and we are the only ones. Who can stop it or the world is doomed," he said with fear in his eyes.

"But how are we going to that. Ow!" Jackie said as Uncle hit him again "Did you not hear what Uncle said. We must find the relics of the twelve like the noble animals said we must do!" he yelled in Jackie's ear.

"The only problem is how do we find them?" Finn said. Everyone was thinking until.

"The twelve source amulet," Jade said suddenly.

"Jade explain," Uncle said to his grand niece.

"Scruffy said you can find the items with the twelve source amulet," she said, "Yes, I remembering him saying that," Tohru said in agreement.

"And that the crystal showed a girl," Finn said suddenly while Rasto and Chow nodded.

"That must is the 12th chosen one," Viper finished from him.

"So how are gonna find the girl? we don't even her name," Rasto said. Yes that was the problem. Until Jade snapped her fingers. So everyone looked at her.

"We maybe not know her name but we know her age and that today she will be in San Fransisco for a whole year," she said, she pulled out Jackie cell phone from his pocket to call Captain Black.

"Captain Black?" she said in the phone.

"Yes Jade what is it?" Black said on the line.

"Can you track down all plane's of list of passengers who coming to San Fransisco?" she asked to the head of section 13.

"Jade why do I have to do that?" Captain Black said. Jade filled him in of the relics of the twelve and that a girl of fifteen, was the 12th chosen one. While Jackie filled the rest in that Drago had returned and had help escape the Ice-crew. They decided to split in two teams.

The J-team, minus Jade and Paco, with Uncle went after the dragon boy and his crew. While Jade, Paco and the ex-enforcers went to the airport, after Captain Black told them that a plane landed today with a fifteen year old girl.

**_In Drago's hide out._**

"Yo, D-man thanks for bustin' us out," Cobra said to his boss. Drago growled to his comment.

"Yeah well. I was thinking of not doing it," Drago growled so the they took a few steps back.

"But I need your help to get my father's talismans," he sais exhaling smoke from his nostrils.

"Yo want us to swipe your pops rocks?" Ice asked to make he heard it right the last time, they saw his pops like a Godzilla battling their boss.

"Yes, you got a problem with that," their boss said growling a little. He still didn't forget that they tricked him on the Golden Gate bridge.

"No prob, boss." Ice said while Cobra and Fist nodding in agreement. Drago smiled and threw a chi infused flame at them. Giving them their dragon breath(Strike Master Ice), dragon speed(MC Cobra) and dragon strength(DJ Fist).

"OK, let's go," Drago said moving out of the junkyard with his posse behind him. But he turned as he saw Jackie spying near entrance, in heavy argue with that lady called Viper. With rest of the J-team sighing

Drago gave the sign to attack them quietly as he chanted ropes into his hands to tie them up. Before the J-team with Uncle knew it they were tied. "Bring them to this place," Drago ordered he to Ice and Fist.

"Cobra you're coming with me, to get a few more presents," he said as he smiled at Jackie, who tried to get out of the ropes but they were to tight and he had scarf around he head so he couldn't talk.

Drago laughed evilly as got out of the junkyard.

**_Meanwhile on the airport._**

"So how are we gonna find her?" Chow asked to Jade, who was walking in front of them.

"Easy Chow, C.B. gave the info. There is only one plane landing today, with fifteen year old girl on board from New York," Jade answered the Chinese guy wearing an pair of orange sunglasses.

"Okay, now we just need to the plane at gate 216," Finn said as he walked towards the gate but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mister Finn, why are you stopping?" Paco asked the red hair coloured, Irish man.

Finn just pointed and said "Look." The all looked at the spot pointed and their eyes wided. There at the gate stood. A man in a green suit, white-blond hair in a ponytail. It was: Valmont waiting at the gate. Before anyone could say something. The passengers started to come out of the plane.

They all watched as the people can with their luggage, came out of the plane.

They tried hard to find the teenage girl but all that they saw were adults and one teenage boy.

The boy wore black nike-air sneakers also wearing an oversized black baggy trouser. With two bright coloured lines of blue and red running down the sides. The edges of the pants were ripped and a few parts of the pipes were too. A black shirt with an icey-blue dragon in the shape of a S and with red-yellow flames on the sleeves.

Jade thought it was familiar. The boy was wearing a cap with a flame design on it from the company New York also wearing shades with dark lenses so nobody could see his eyes. On his right hand, he had a spiked bracelet and on his left hand was a light purple watch and a fingerless glove. Carrying a back pack.

The boy walked straight to Valmont. Was he mad, didn't he know Valmont was dangerous, Jade thought.

"Uncle Christian?" the boy asked to Valmont carefully. Jade and her company could clearly hear a girl voice.

"Do I know you?" Valmont asked the boy while raising an eyebrow and looked at the boy questionly.

"Uncle Chris its me." The boy said while lowering his shades, to reveal two beautiful blue eyes with a little red border around it. And then putting them back up.

"Violet? Violet it's great to see you," Christian Valmont said as he hugged his niece. Violet on the other hand was squeezed by her uncle.

"Uncle Chris, I can't breathe," Violet managed to say before she turned red.

"Oh sorry for that Violet," Valmont quickly apologizing. To his niece who tried to get the air back in her lungs and then smiling to her uncle.

"Come on then, time to bring you're stuff to the new house," Valmont said trying to be happy. Violet knew something was up. As he trying to laugh happy.

"Kay, uncle Chris. Spill it out what's wrong," Violet said not buying her uncle's happiness.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong, when I have my favorite niece here with me for a whole year." Her uncle laughed with joy but a little to loud, so all people stared. Violet knew something was up and then she knew.

"Uncle Chris, where are Tohru, Finn, Rasto and Chow?" She asked while lowering her shades to look into his light blue eyes, with her own deep blue eyes. Valmont began to sweat a little.

"Um...Well...I," he began to mumble as she kept staring into his eyes.

"Okay, Okay, I will tell you. Please don't stare at me like that," Valmont said as he put his hand in front of his face.

"But I think we better move out of the airport. I bet you are hungry." On cue Violet's stomach began to make an growl. Valmont chuckles to that as he picked up her two suitcases. While she carried her boards and gear out. Her uncle hailt a taxi. They put her stuff in and drove off. And Valmont told his niece what happened the past years but keeping out the magic stuff.

Jade and the others followed them through town as they stopped at Valmont apartment. To drop of her stuff after that they went for something to eat. At Pizza Burger.

"So her name is Violet," Jade said as they stood outside the restaurant. The enforcers stiffed for a minute before walking in with the kids and hak foo. They walked through the door. It was around midday so it was the lunch rush.

They could see Violet and Valmont sitting in the far back. Violet was eating a hamburger while Valmont was telling a joke. Which made her laugh. Jade, Paco and the others took a seat and ordered also food, while the were watching Valmont and his niece.

But they didn't know who was sitting. A few seats away from both of them. Drago and Cobra in human disguises and with menu in front of them. Drago was looking towards Jade, Paco and the enforcers with that guy named Hak Fu over his menu. While Cobra was watching Violet and her uncle but mostly Violet, something seemed familiar about her but he couldn't place it, looking over the menu.

"And will it be, boys?" A waitress asked to Drago and Cobra. Who were startled by her appearance.

"Um, for me a hamburger and what do you want?" Drago asked to Cobra, hating he had to be nice and in disguise.

"A pizza with extra cheese," he said not taking his eyes of Violet.

"Okay, then it will be here soon." The waitress said and she was off. Drago growled and hit Cobra on the head with his menu.

"Ow! Hey what gives?" Cobra said as he rubbed his head and looking at his boss in disguise.

"No leering on girls while you're on missions," Drago hissed angrily in a low voice. The waitress came back with there order.

"Here you are boys. Enjoy," she said as put the food in front of them. As they all were done eating and Violet paid a visit to the restroom. After paying for the food.

Violet and her uncle were walking peaceful down the street with Jade, Paco and the other four guys following them quietly.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a growling familiar voice said behind them.

Jade got the willies running down her spine and looked with the rest behind her. There behind them stood a green figure dressed in knee length pants, holding in place by a red sash, a gray shirt with flame with out sleeves and a long black jacket with sleeves. Drago! Next him stood also a figure in green wearing a dark red knee length pants, holding up by a gray sash and bright red shirt with a flame in the middle and without sleeves. MC Cobra!

"Um, hello." Jade nervously said to the two dragon boys. Cobra used with his super speed the ropes, Drago had chanted, to tie up Paco, Rasto, Finn, Chow and Hak Fu, who after a few tries finally got. Tied up in the rope.

While Drago kept Jade occupied "You're outnumbered pip squeak," he said with a smile. Jade looked around to see the Paco and the ex-enforcers tied up.

"So what're you gonna do now, twerp." Cobra said as he joined Drago.

"Just wait 'til uncle Jackie get's here," she said, thinking hard to get away from the two dragon boys.

"I know an answer to that question," a voice with british accent said suddenly as Cobra went flying by a kick. Drago looked to his right to see Valmont standing there with a outstretched leg that he lowered. Cobra was angry so he began attacking Valmont while Drago quickly chanted another rope. In the end even Valmont was tied up.

Jade tried to get away but Drago saw and picked her up by the collar. "Let me and those other guys go," Jade demanded as tried to get loose.

"You are in no position to make treats, junior," Drago said as he made his grasp tighter "Or do you want them to die and also that J-team you made up?" Jade gasped, had Drago got Uncle, Jackie, Viper, El toro and Tohru too?

"Okay, lizards lips what do you want?" Jade said giving in, her choices were tight.

Drago laughed evilly "That's a good girl. Bring my father's talismans to this address," he said giving her a piece of paper "Otherwise you spent the rest of life as orphan." as he let her go. And disappeared with Cobra, Paco and the ex-enforcers and Valmont into thin air.

"Hey, what the-was that all 'bout?" a voice behind Jade asked. Jade turns around to see Valmont's niece standing their with her arms crossed.

"Um...Well...I," Jade mumbled she knows. She can't tell it and what if Valmont niece doesn't believe her. Like drew and her classmates at school.

"Just tell. Saw everythin' what happened," Violet said getting impatient of the silence.

Jade looked up "Well okay, but I need to make call first. Now where can I find a cell phone," she said and saw Violet getting out her cell phone "Here make the call and I then want da phone back," she said giving the phone to Jade. Jade ticked in the number she needed.

"C.B., Jade here we have a problem," she said through the phone.

"Jade, what is it now?" Captain black said a bit annoyed on the other side.

"Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Hak Fu, Rasto, Chow, Finn and Valmont are kidnapped by Drago in exchange for the talismans!" Jade yelled through the phone. When the group split up they had brought the talismans back to the vault.

"What! Jade where are you?" Captain black yelled back.

"The rosesstreet with Valmont's niece" she answered to the head of section 13.

"Niece? Valmont has a niece?" Captain Black asked.

"Yeah and could you send a van here right now. Okay thanks," Jade said as ended the call and gave the phone back to Violet. A few minutes later a van came and took the girls back to section 13 were Violet was fully filled in about the last few years.

On the exchange point. That was the helms fish cannery.

"What's taking the twerp so long?" Drago asked annoyed out loud. No sooner the words left his mouth. A teenager came through the door. It was Violet with a scarf for her mouth so her voice would be different, carrying a little suitcase.

"Yo, Dawg. You're on the wrong place," Ice said to Violet. But Cobra and Drago found her looking familiar.

"Oh, really. 'Cuz I thought that guy wanted his pops rocks," She said with a muffled voice. Holding up the little suitcase and giving behind her back, the hand sign to Jade. Who quickly and quietly with the rabbit talisman ran from grate to grate to free the prisoners.

"So you're from section 13. And were is the pip squeak?" Drago asked suspicious. Not trusting it. Jade had to keep her self quiet from hearing the words 'pip squeak'.

"Oh her. She didn't want to go this time. So I'm filling in for her," Violet said "But if you don't want your pops rocks then I'll go" and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Drago said and Violet stopped "Yes," she said while turned around to face the dragon teens again "I want my father's talismans," the son of Shendu said.

"Bring them here and show that they are all there," Drago demanded to her. Violet walked a few steps forward opened the suitcase, to reveal all twelve talismans.

"Bring them to me," Drago said pointing to the ground in front of the grate tower. Violet did what he said quickly snatched without noticing the dragon talisman. Closed the suitcase and placed in front of the grate tower and immediately took a lot of steps back. Drago jumped from the tower and opened the suitcase. And counted the talismans but one was missing.

"Where is the dragon talisman," Drago growled looking straight to Violet.

"Don't know. Don't care," she simply said.

Drago growled "You'll get three seconds to show me the combustion talisman or my prisoners will sleep with the fishies," he treated as he gave the sign to his crew.

"Kay, ya want combustion. Ya can get combustion," Violet said and quickly firing with the dragon talisman a blast to an off-guard MC Cobra.

**to be conituned...**


End file.
